Dödens återkomst
by miss Elsa Weasley
Summary: Återseende av personer man inte längre hade en chans - 1998 efter striden -Voldemort är död, allt är lugnt. Men personer, döda som skadade börjar komma tillbaka, röra på sig. Men hur reagerar Mr & Mrs Potter på minnen deras son och hans vänner visar dem? Familjer återförenas,skador kan lagas. Men lögner,time turners, dödsätare och den nya mörkret herres efterträdare gör detta svårt
1. Chapter 1

Prolog; På gott eller ont?

Klockan var mycket och i Gryffindortornet satt fyra tonåringar. En tjej med yvigt hår vid ålder av 18(19 om 11 dagar) vars huvud lutar mot en lång rödhårig kille vid ålder av 18 i en sammetsröd soffa. Några meter bort, i en annan soffa satt en ett år yngre tjej med eldsflammande hår med huvudet lutande mot en annan 18 årig kille, vars hår var korpsvart och mycket rufsigt.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley och Harry Potter hade däckat i sofforna framför brasan efter en kväll med plugg. Böcker, pergament, bläck, fjäderpennor och åtskilliga mängder ihop knycklade pergament låg på bordet framför brasan och på golvet runt omkring.

Även fast det endast gått en vecka sedan terminen startade hade de redan fått mycket läxor. Eftersom de detta året skulle ta FUTT-examen så snålade inte professorerna med läxorna.

Och det hjälpte inte att elever kom fram till dem med frågor om vad de två, då, 17 åriga killarna Harry och Ron och den 18 åriga tjejen Hermione hade gjort året innan när de inte varit på Hogwarts skola, och hur de kunnat besegra Tom Dolder, eller Lord Voldemort som flera kände till honom som.

Just det. Tre Lord Voldemort. Eftersom de inte hade fått sin utbildning förra året gick de nu, ett år senare sitt sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts, tillsammans med de ett år yngre eleverna. De var säkra på att de skulle kunnat få jobb ändå, men ville ta chansen till ett år till På Hogwarts.

Det var många som dött den natten. 2 maj 1998. En av de var Fred Weasley en av tvillingarna som jämt gjorde upptåg, och det var en stor överraskning då han kom flygandes till Hogwarts i spökform. Han skulle bli den nya Peeves, och tillsammans med George(som fortfarande levde) hade de redan gjort bus. De hade öppnat en till butik "Weasleys Vassa varor" (som den förra) fast i Hogsmead, och då kunde George lätt komma in i Hogwarts.

Alla fyra sov med glada, fridfulla leenden. Harry och Ginny för att Ron äntligen verkade acceptera att de var ihop, Ron och Hermione för att de erkänt för varandra att de gillade varandra.

Men den lätta stämningen, men brasan sprakandes i bakgrunden skulle snart förstöras... negativt eller positivt?

###########################################################################

James Potter kände hur alla känslor kom tillbaka till kroppen, och den värkte som han trillat av kvasten. Han öppnade ögonen, men kunde inte se. Det var helt svart och väldigt kvavt, han kände ett stort behov av friskt syre. Men de tankarna försvann då minnet tog all plats i hjärnan.

De röda ögonen, det hånade skrattet, ilskan han själv kände mot Peter som hade överlämnat HANS familj till idioten... den gröna blixten… Voldemort! Hur gick de för Harry? Lily? Klarade dom sig? Var var han? Himlen? Nej, han hade alltid föreställt sig att det var ljust… Och han skulle inte kvävas då? himlen ska ju vara någonting bra. Frågorna snurrade i huvudet och av reflex försökte han dra händerna för huvudet, som för att stanna dem. Men han kunde inte de satt fast, utrymmet var för litet.

Vänta lite… Svart. Trångt? Inget syre. Voldemort kom och... Var han död? Eller inte, och om han inte var det kunde han bara tänka en sak.

Det var kvavt som i graven.

Han var fast under jorden. I en kista.

Lily öppnade ögonen, som redan rann nerför hennes kinder. Ett ord som inte han lämna hennes mun innan hennes liv slocknade lämnade de torra läpparna.

\- Nej, viskade hon ut. Hon började skaka av sorg, hon tog ett djupt andetag och drog upp händerna till ansiktet. Eller, hon försökte få händerna till ansiktet. hon kunde inte lyfta dem högt innan de slog emot något kallt och hårt. Hon försökte ta ett djupt andetag, men istället för en lugnande känsla blev istället sorg till rädsla. andetaget var svagt och syrefattigt.

Men rädslan ersattes med oro och minnena flödade till hennes huvud. Hur Voldemort först dödat hennes man innan han kom efter hennes son, Harry. Tanken att de två personer som betydde mest för henne skulle dö, med bara någon minut i mellan var absurd. Hon hade gått I mellan för att rädda sin enda son, men till ingen skillnad.

\- Han hade säkert också dött… tänkte hon sorgset. ´Men! sa en röst i huvudet.

\- Om du är död, vart är du då nu? Var är Harry och James?!

Hoppet växte i henne.


	2. Chapter 2

Dem båda började försöka komma på hur dem skulle ta sig ut. Dem tog ett djupt andetag. Hade Dem tillräckligt med kraft för att spränga bort allt som var över dem? Det var det ända hoppet. De båda började försöka.  
-"Diffindo" mumlade dem.

~ett par minuter senare~  
James vrålade i både frustration och panik – det fans inte mycket luft kvar nu.  
PANG

Hans ilska hade fått oavsiklig magi att flöda ur honom och han sprängde kistan.

~Lily Potters perspektiv~

Lily sträckte på benen, armarna och rullade på huvudet för att få bort stelheten.

"Jag lyckades komma ut! Jag lever" viskade hon. " Men Harry… Jame-.."

-"LILY!" Skrek en röst som fick Lily att smälta av lycka. Jag vände sig om och kastade sig om halsen på MIN man, James Potter. Han kramade mig tillbaka och bad sedan mig berätta allt vad som hände efter att han tappade medvetandet, eller dog, vi var inte riktigt säkra på vad de skulle Kalla det som hänt oss.

~James Potters perspektiv~

Okej. Jag pustade ut och kollade sig omkring. De var på en kyrkogård som jag kände igen. Den låg precis bredvid Godric's Hollow! Jag vände på sig och stelnade till, samtidigt som en tyngd tycktes lyfta från bröstet.  
-"LILY!"skrek jag och i nästa ögonblick hade jag Lily hängandes runt halsen.  
Efter ett tag frågade jag försiktigt om vad som hänt efter att jag tappat medvetandet eller vad som nu hände och hon började berätta. Jag var glad över att de båda iallafall gjort motstånd mot Voldemort.

När hon slutat berätta sträckte jag ut min hand och drog upp henne på fötter igen, från marken med många sten flisor från deras grav som hon suttit på medan hon berättat.  
-"Reparo" mumlade jag och graven blev tillslut som vanligt igen och en blomkrans som satt på den innan blev hel innan den återvände till sin plats. På gravstenen stod det:

James Potter

27 mars 1960  
_

31 oktober 1981

Lily Potter

(födelse namn Evans)

30 januari 1960

31 oktober 1981

 **Den sista fienden som förintas är  
Döden.**

" Till 1981... Är vi döda?" sa James långsamt.

Lily kollade på sin man.

" Såklart inte!" sa hon irriterat. Hon kollade chockat upp på sin man. " Jag vet inte ad som flög i mig Po- James!" sa hon förvirrat.

" Vadå" sa James irriterat "Bestämt dig för att tro att jag är idiotisk fån igen!?

De stod där, som i gamla dagar och argumenterade. Sedan ändrades något i ögonen och de mindes ingenting av deras argument.

De stod nu istället tysta och försökte komma på hur de i Merlins namn kunde leva. Om någon av paret skulle känt på sitt bröst, precis där hjärtat satt, skulle de tydligt känna att blåmärke som skapats där den dödande förbannelsen träffat dem båda.

Efter några spända minuter svängde Lily med staven som hon konstigt nog hittat i fickan, precis som sin man, och det stod på gravstenen istället:

James Potter

27 mars 1960  
_

Lily Potter

(födelse namn Evans)

30 januari 1960

-"Det tycker jag ser bättre ut" sa hon leendes och lutade huvudet mot James axel.

-"Ska vi kolla hur Harry har det?" Frågade James. "Eller om han lever" tillade han oroligt.

Lily nickade, öppnade grinden med ett gnissel och de gick till sitt hus, med hop om att hitta sin son där. Men när de kom dit såg de huset i ett skick som tydde på att ingenting hade hänt i huset. De gick till grinden men när James vidrörde såg huset bombarderat ut och det kom upp en på den löd:

 ** _"På denna plats miste Lily och James Potter livet den 31 oktober 1981._**

 ** _Deras son, Harry, förblir den ända trollkarl som någonsin har överlevt den dödande förbannelsen._**

 ** _Huset som är osynligt för mugglare, har lämnats i sitt förfallna skick som ett monument över familjen Potter och som en påminnelse om det våld som splittrade familjen."  
_**  
Båda två stod bara och gapade.

-"Harry överlevde den dödande förbannelsen, han överlevde Voldemort " mimade de mot huset.

Och om man hunnit göra allt detta måste de vara längre sedan de "dog" än vad de trodde...

James drog upp sin trollstav och det sköt ut ett antal siffror ur den "1998-09-08"

-"vad var det där bra för" frågade Lily som inte fattat innebörden av siffrorna.

-"Det är datumet för denna dagen "sa James andlöst. "det är 1998!"

-"Då är Harry 18 nu" sa Lily efter en minut av tystnad och kollade på James.

-"jaa"

-" hur ska vi kunna hitta honom!"

-"Ministeriet "sa de i mun på varandra och tog varandras händer, beredda på att transferera sig till ministeriet. Men suget i magen kom aldrig och de stod kvar på Godric's Hollow. De hade inte tillräckligt med kraft för att orka.

Efter ett tag bestämde de sig för att gå till Remus hus, han skulle hjälpa dem och det var inte så långt dit.

De började gå med trollstaven/ trollspöet framme. Voldemort kanske redan visste att de levde och kom efter dem?

De visste inte att Voldemort var död.

Visste inte att han hade dödats av deras son, som fått växa upp hos Dursleys. De var i hopp om att Harry bott hos Sirius. James visste inte att hans bästa vän som var som en bror hade befunnits i Azkaban i 12 år för något han inte gjort. De visste inte att Remus var död och att de inte skulle få någon hjälp av honom. Visste inte att de just nu var bevakade. Visste inte att ett gäng tonåringar snart skulle väckas.  
Kort kapitel men de blir som sagt, bättre och spännande och bättre skrivna sen. 

snälla lämna en Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 -" tu vivas et mortuus est hic?"

~Nymphadora Tonks Lupin~

Jag suckade. Dessa pass var hemska.

Efter striden i maj och personer blivit begravda,de som var på Harrys sida blev det, så hade personer,från Voldemorts sida, kommit och förstört gravar. De tycker det är fel att inte de kan begrava sina döda. Eller det är iallafall vad man tror är skälet. Vi Aurorer hade tagit på oss uppgiften att bevaka gravarna så att de inte ska förstöras.

Det var så hemskt att gå och kolla på alla gravar mitt i natten, då mina pass brukade ligga. Minnen med de jag känt kom tillbaka,särkilt när jag gick förbi Lily och James grav. Det var väl tur för mig att Remus inte var begravd här utan på Hogwarts. Jag drog ett djupt andetag. Teddy skulle iallafall få en bra uppväxt.

Denna kväll hade jag till bringat mer på den ena sidan än den andra,inte den sidan där Lily o James låg. Plötsligt hörde jag något som lät som grinden in till gården, öppnas. Jag rusade dit,men ingen där. Jag kontaktade Moody (han är inte heller död) om att man skulle ta hit en auror som kunde söka igenom området runt kyrkogården,om det var en dödsätare som kommit undan. Jag kontrollerade gravarna men hittade inget som tydde på att det varit en dödsätare.

Jag gick till baka men stannade tvärt vid paret Potters grav. Den hade ändrats. Det stod inget dödsdatum där längre och en mening hade tagits bort.  
Jag tog fram trollspöet och viskade "Qui fecit" och tio klara bokstäver åkte upp i luften. Jag tappade nästan trollspöet av häpnad.  
Det stod Lily Potter.  
Levde hon, tänkte jag spänt. Jag drog ett djupt andetag. Besvärjelsen är inte laglig men detta var faktiskt jätte viktigt.  
-" tu vivas et mortuus est hic?"mumlade jag och orden jag hoppas få se kom upp ur jorden."hic vivere" jag gjorde Samma sak på James grav. Samma resultat kom.

-"DE LEVER DE LEVER" vrålade jag när jag rusade in på ministeriet och jag märkte inte lyckotårarna som ringlade sig nerför mina kinder.  
Jag skrek ut vad jag gjort för alla i entrén, vilket var ALLA på ministeriet.  
Först var de arga för att jag använt den formeln med blev snart på bättre tankar när jag berättat vad det blev för svar på den.

Alla stod stilla. Chokade. Till och med Moody.

~ingens Perspektiv~

-"Så hur hittar vi dem?" Frågade en person långt bak i entrén. Alla började fundera. Den ena mer omöjlig än den föregående idén kom,men få som skulle kunna funka.  
Tillslut bestämde de sig för att åka till platser där man skulle kunna tänka sig att de skulle ta sig till, sitt hus,deras vänner både döda och vid liv[även om det var få kvar] även Diagongränden och Peter Pettigrew ifall de ville ha hämnd.  
-"Men hur gör vi med Harry Potter? "Frågade någon. "Vi måste meddela honom! Eller?"  
Där blev många osäkra.  
-"Potter skulle bli jätteglad. Men tänk vad som skulle hända om vi inte hittar dem? Han skulle bli besviken, tro att man får tillbaka sina föräldrar och sen misslyckas vi. Kul för han? Han går sig sista år på Hogwarts, för att det hänt saker. Jag tycker inte vi säger något, låt honom koppla av. Okej?" Sa den tillfälliga ministern Kingsley.  
Alla nickade, och aurorerna transfarerade/åkte till ställena de skulle kolla. Skulle man hitta paret Potter?

De kom snabbt fram, och hittade huset öppet. De kollade på varandra och kom fram till en sak.  
"Han skulle inte bry sig. Han blir bara glad över att se oss"  
De gick in och gick igenom hela huset för att hitta Remus men kunde inte hitta honom.  
-"Var är han!" Utbrast James tillslut och det började plötsligt dyka upp foton.  
-"det är ju.." Alla bilderna var på Remus tillsammans med..  
-"Tonks"sa de förbluffade. Och en pojke, men som aldrig hade samma utseende. Det varierade på varje foto.  
-"Hans son"sa Lily glatt.  
De gick vidare.  
-"Här Lily!" Sa James " det är lärares saker. Han är säkert lärare på Hogwarts!" Han blev glad, det passade hans vän perfekt.

De gick ut ur huset,de skulle inte få någon hjälp där. De ställde sig frågan: Hogwarts,Sirius "var bor han nu?" eller ministeriet? Vart skulle de? Men eftersom alla var långt borta kunde de inte gå dit. De bestämde sig för att gå till Diagongränden,där skulle de kunna använda en spis till Hogwarts. De pratade hellre med Remus först. Så fick det bli.

De de inte var medvetna om var att Remus var död,och inte häller att aurorerna från ministeriet var och letade efter dem.

De kom tillslut fram till Ingången till Diagongränden,men när de skulle gå in stoppade James Lily. Lily kollade frågande på honom.  
-"Vi är enligt alla döda. Vi kan inte bara vandra in där. Vi vill träffa Harry. Inte,tja alla."sa han.  
-"Sant" sa Lily och drog fram sitt trollspö och slog den mot sin bröstkorg som genast förenades,tillsammans med resterande kroppsdelar,kläder och hår. Hon hade nu bruna ögon, brunt hår , en vinröd tjocktröja med polokrage och ljusa jeans. Hon gjorde samma sak med James så han hade nu rött hår,gröna ögon, en blå hoodie och svarta byxor.  
När allt var klart gick de igenom svinhuvet och vidare till tegelväggen och in till Diagongränden.  
Vad de inte visste var att i skuggorna bakom en stor ek,stod en kvinna med rosa flickaktigt utseende och iakttog dem... 

**Thalia606 :**

 **Jag är glad att du gillar det än så länge, hoppas fler gillar den med och att du även gillar kapitlet!:)**

 **Jag har äntligen fått en mer fungerande dator än den förra och kommer nu lägga upp oftare!**

 **Och jag lovar – det blir längre kapitel längre fram med mer spännande saker. . .**


	4. Chapter 4 Chokladgrodekorten

Kapitel 4 Chokladgrodekorten

 **Dr. M.E.B -**

 **eheheh det var ett tag sen nu, men är glad att du hittade hit och kunde påminna mig:D**

 **jag är superglad att du gillar det och hoppas du gillar kapitlet! bättre sent än aldrig!**

 **Thalia606-**

 **Du får kanske se om din gissning är rätt i nästa kapitel:)**

 **Chokladgudhennan-**

 **Taaack hoppas detta kapitlet är lika TARTYAWAZHANG ( FICK JAG STAVNINGEN RÄTT HAHA?)**

Som de önskat brydde sig ingen om dem och ingen kollade två gånger på dem. Eller jo, några gjorde det, men det var för att deras kläder inte var anpassade för det varma vädret och inte på grund av att de var Potters, begravna och döda i sjutton år. En lätt bris svepte förbi med en ljuvlig doft av mat och godis. Lily och James magar kurrade högt. Båda suckade frustrerat.  
-"Vi måste äta, vi har faktiskt inte ätit på 17 år" sa James och kollade längtansfullt mot puben.  
-"Tänk Sirius min när du säger det, han som nästan jämt är hungrig.", fnissade Lily medan de gick mot puben som ställt till hungerproblemen. När de kom in köpte de mat, men kunde inte låta bli att köpa två chokladgrodor var.  
När de mätta efter maten snabbt öppnade sina chokladgrodor och såg sina chokladgrodekort fick de sig en rejäl chock. Allt annat runt omkring dem spelade ingen roll. Inte ens personen som hade sitt spö riktat mot dem några meter längre bort.  
På ett av korten, ett av de som James fick, kollar deras son upp på dem. Dem kollade på deras skrattande son, och sedan på varandra.  
-"Läs" uppmanade Lily chockat men bestämt.

Och James Läste:  
 ** _"Harry Potter"  
"Den första trollkarlen att överleva den dödande förbannelsen, vilket gav honom titeln "pojken som överlevde" vid 15 månaders ålder. Gryffindor elev. Bästa vän med Hermione Granger och Ronald Weasley (kallas "the golden trio tillsammans)"..brydde sig inte om regler. .Bl.a. Varit med i "turneringen i magisk trekamp" och stått öga mot öga med Tom Voldemort Dolder många gånger. Men Mest berömd är han för sin seger över den mörkaste trollkarlen genom tiderna, Lord Voldemort, år 1998 och hade/har starka åsikter om ministeriet. Tar nu FUTT-Examen på Hogwarts. Ihop med Ginevra Weasley."_**

Båda satt som fastfrusna i sina stolar. "Ståt öga mot öga med Voldemort många gånger! Turneringen i magisk trekamp? Fanns det något bra med detta kort!? skrek Lily och tjänade många irriterade blickar från folk från puben.  
-" Han har två bästa vänner, kär-.." Ja,es slutade tvärt då hans blick drogs längre ner på kortet.

-"Hallå James? Vad händer?  
-"Här i hörnet står det när de gäller, alltså typ om de är uppdaterade. Det står 1998-09-08! Idag! Tar Examen på Hogwarts! Han är där, nu! Och VOLDEMORT ÄR DÖD!"  
-"det har du rätt i" sa Lily nu uppspelt, alla tidigare tankar som bortblåsta, de skulle få träffa sin son väldigt snart, och de skulle inte behöva gömma sig längre! De granskade chokladgrodekortet noggrant.  
-"Han är verkligen lik dig James." skrattade Lily och log stort på kortet.  
\- Men han har dina vackra ögon, sa James drömmande, bara för att förstöra ögonblicket genom att kolla in i Lilys nu bruna ögon.

-Du passar inte i bruna ögon, sa han.

Lily rullade ögonen på sin man och plockade upp ett av hennes kort och läste högt för James.

 ** _Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor och mugglarfödd. Känd för att hon hjälpte Harry Potter och Ron Weasley (de tre kallas "the golden trio" )att förstöra horrokruxerna och därmed besegra Voldemort. Tar nu FUTT-Examen på Hogwarts. Dessutom avskaffade hon renblodslagar på Trolldomsministeriet och kämpar för rättigheter åt andra magiska varelser än människor, framför allt husalfer. Ihop med Ronald Weasley._**

-Jag har inga minnen av att det brukar stå vem man är ihop med, sa James med ett upphöjt ögonbryn, när han egentligen tänkte på något helt annat:

-"Horrokruxerna" citerade han. Det måste vara ett jättefarligt jobb, tänkte han. Han lyfte upp huvudet och såg sin frus ansikte bli vitare och vitare tills hon såg svimfärdig ut. Han la en arm om hennes axlar när hon sa samma sak som han själv tänkte.

-"Horrokruxerna, det måste vara jättefarligt och dem är bara barn- tonåringar" kved hon mot James bröstkorg och mindes hur mycket av sin sons liv de har missat.

James tog djupa andetag och försökte lugna ilskan som höll på att koka över. Varför hade ingen stoppat dem, eller hjälpt dem? Vem hade sagt dem vad som skulle göras? Självklart, tänkte han bittert, Albus. Han kanske må vara en stor trollkarl och allt det där, men många av hans förslag till Fenixorden hade varit dumma och framförallt själviska några gånger. Hans tankegångar bröts av att hans nu (något) lugnare frun pratade med honom.

-"V-Vågar vi läsa dem andra två? Frågade hon försiktigt och försökte möta James gröna ögon. Hon föredrog hans hazelbruna ögon.  
James tvekade innan han sa:  
-"På dem sista står det Ronald och Ginerva. Ron har ju gjort samma sak som de andra så. " James tog ett andetag"Det kan vi läsa. Sedan kan det inte bli värre för Ginerva, ellerhur?", sa han smått osäker.  
Lily nickade och läste sitt sista chokladgrodekort, Ronald Weasley, med James som läste över axeln.

 ** _Ron [Ronald]Weasley  
Gryffindor elev. Ron var Harry Potters bästa vän på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Han är mest berömd för att ha hjälpt Harry Potter och Hermione Granger (de tre kallas "the golden trio" )med att förstöra Horrokruxerna och därmed segern över Voldemort. Tar nu FUTT-Examen på Hogwarts. Han har rött hår och gillar att äta mat. Ihop med Hermione Granger._**

-"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta det", sa James surt. Lily ignorerande orden.  
-"Läst sista kortet, snabbt, ju fortare desto fortare får vi träffa dem! Och förhöra dem" tillade hon retsamt.  
James satte snabbt igång att läsa kortet högt.

 ** _Ginny[Ginevra] Weasley.  
Gryffindor-elev och den enda dottern till Molly och Arthur Weasley. Blev under sitt första år på Hogwarts utsatt för Voldemorts makt genom Tom Dolders gamla dagbok, och under sitt fjärde år medlem i Dumbledores armé. Ihop med Harry Potter.  
_**-"Voldemort första året.. " mumlade James när han läst klart. "dagbok" sa han sedan förvirrad som han först nu fattade vad det betydde. "Och vad Fan är Dumbledores armé? Det finns Fenixorden, och den får inte tonåringar gå med i, den kan inte bara ha bytt namn!" Fortsatte han förbluffat. "Men Molly och Arthur är i alla fall i liv, eftersom de inte hade en dotter innan vi "dog"!  
Lily kände sig bättre efter James ord, och han började bete sig mer som sitt vanliga jag.  
-"Kom. Vi måste träffa dem. NU!" Sa James och drog Lily både från sina funderingar och stolen. När hon kollade sig omkring kollade alla på dem.  
-"Du kunde inte pratat lite tystare?", väste hon i James öra. Men han kollade rakt fram mot dörren och gick dit med bestämda steg. Hon hängde med ,eller, hon hade inget val eftersom James tagit ett hårt grepp om hennes handled och förde dem båda mot dörren. Vad dem inte visste var att de inte alls blev kollade på för att de pratat högt, det var bara ena anledningen...

OM NÅGON VILL ÖVERSÄTTA TILL ENGELSKA - SKICKA TILL MIG!

gillar du det? lämna rewiew ! plz


	5. Chapter 5 Förföljningen

_**KAPITEL 5 - FÖRFÖLJNING**_  
Jag trodde inte mina ögon när jag såg dem. Hand i hand gick dem där, som inget hänt dem! Men mycket hade hänt, jag flinade åt den tanken men flinet dog ut när jag kom på mer om vad som hänt. Allt på grund av honom.  
Jäkla Potter! Allt hade varit perfekt! Jag hade varit högt uppsatt arbetare, jag hade mycket makt jag sedan skulle ge till min herre, min herre som hade återvänt,efter att ha försvunnit på grund av.. ja DEN DÄR JÄKLA POTTER, och jag fick gott om tid att bara njuta av att se honom plågas av min hemska penna och se honom bli smutskastad och nertryckt av alla tidningar och personer som han tidigare kallat sina vänner. Enda problemet var ju att Potter försökte få ministeriet att fatta att herren var tillbaka och det fick dem inte veta, hela planen skulle spräckt planen och min makt hade försvunnit. Jag gick då istället runt och sa att han var hemsk och att ministeriet såklart hade rätt. Vilket var hemskt i sig eftersom jag hatar ministeriet.  
Men vad händer sen? Jo Potter jävlen förstör. Först får jag reda på att han har en hemlig grupp mot ministeriet(och dem kallar sig Dumbledores arme, och det i sig gör att jag hatar den jävla gruppen ) och att han sedan, samma år gör så att han så att min herre upptäcks, och Potter blir en _bra_ pojke igen.  
Jag suckar. Och sedan dödar han min fina, duktiga, fantastiska, underbara...  
Jag rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten av att de började prata. Jag log hånfullt när jag såg dem maskera sig. Om de tror att en så bra dödsätare som jag ska gå på den! Ha!  
Jag smög efter dem och avlyssnade allt de sa. Jag fiskade fram min brors gamla trollstav och gjorde en stavning som gör att det blir lätt att visa vad som händer för mina idiotiska medarbetare. De gick och åt mat, säkert Potters fel. När Harry Potter är bortskämd måste ju pappan också vara det. Och då _måste_ man ju ha mat.

När jag hade suttit på golvet under en camouflage blev jag uttråkad. Även fast dem inte visste vem jag var visste resten av den magiska världen det.  
"Vad är det dem stirrar på?" Tänkte jag frustrerat, det var som att vara tillbaka i skolan. Jag flyttade mig lite åt sidan och såg att de kollade på ett kort. "Såklart " tänkte jag sarkastiskt. "Potter och hans fåntrattar till glädjedödare har fått egna chokladgrodekort. "  
Men jag tog tillfället i akt.  
-"verum est quod sic ostendam tibi" tänkte jag i huvet samtidigt som jag pekade med trollstaven jag snott mot paret. Den förtrollning de lagt på sig försvann och deras kläder och utseende blev som vanligt igen. Glad över min framgång med förtrollningen, som var svår, höjde jag deras röster så att personer skulle kolla på dem, och ännu en så att de inte skulle kunna se själva att de förvandlats tillbaka. De reste sig och jag såg James Potter dra sin fru mot dörren och jag följde efter med ett flin när jag såg alla följa dem med blicken.  
Utanför dörren stannade dem och det bildade snabbt en folkmassa runt dem. Jag blev av med mitt camouflage och satte på ett sött leende. Sedan gick fram och frågade om de behövde hjälp.

-"Vart ska vi? Vem ska vi fråga?" Frågade Lily tillslut. Hon drogs åter ur sina tankar när hon gick där, samtidigt som hon kollade åt både höger och vänster för att hitta något som tydde på hjälp. James hade tydligen också varit i andra tankar, för när hon sa det stannade han förvirrat upp, det var tydligt att han inte hade en aning om vart de skulle gå och fråga om man fick använda någons eldspis.  
-"Ummh... vi kan.. öhh... " sa han, samtidigt som han snabbt kollade sig omkring. Det var nu många som stirrade på dem, Lily kunde inte klandra dem, men måste man stirra? Om man såg någon som såg så förvirrade för att de inte visste vart man skulle hjälper man! Eller?  
-" Vad tror du dom stirrar på?" Väste Lily ilsket i James öra.

" Vad stirrar ni på" ropade hon sedan högre så att alla andra skulle höra.  
-" Dem kanske tänker att vi är mugglare?" viskade James, han var inte så sugen för att råka ut för "Evans humöret" för även om hon nu är en Potter, försvann inte det eldiga humöret.

"Det måste ju se ut som om vi aldrig varit här tidigare, och eftersom vi är vuxna borde vi ha varit här innan om vi var häxa och trollkarl." Fortsatte han snabbt. Lily suckade.  
-" Jag kommer aldrig vänja mig vid att du faktiskt är smart" sa hon retsamt.  
-" Lär dig det då, nu kommer vi att få leva ett tag till i alla fall" sa James lika retsamt tillbaka. Lily skrattade lätt och började försöka tränga sig in i folkmassan som bildats runt dem, men utan resultat.

"Konstigt "tänkte både Lily och James, och kollade man på dem kunde man se en oförstående rynka i pannan på dem båda.  
-"Vi hittade inte, ingen stor sak!" Sa Lily ännu mer frustrerad.  
-" Hej, skulle ni behöva hjälp, eller ni behöver hjälp okej kom nu" hörde Lily o James en söt röst säga, bestämd  
-" Eeeeh, ja okej tack" sa James tvivlande och förvirrat.  
-" Ska vi verkligen det?" Frågade jag tvivlande, men kvinnan som frågat hade redan tagit ett fast grepp om våra handleder. Bakom oss ropade många på oss,den andra högre än den första, men kvinnan brydde sig inte, och paret hörde inte.

 _ **FORTSÄTTNING FÖLJER...**_

 _ **ETT KORT KAPITEL, MEN TYCKER DET VAR PÅ TIDEN ATT JAG LADDADE UPP NÅGONTING, SÅ SATTE MIG NU OCH SATTE PÅ DATORN OCH EN PODDCAST. JAG HOPPAS NI GILLADE KAPITLET OCH TACK TILL ALLA SOM ÄR NYA - JAG HAR SETT ATT FLER HAR BÖRJAT FÖLJA SEDAN SENASTE KAPITLET - TACK!**_

 _ **JAG LÄGGER UPP DENNA FANFICTION PÅ ENGELSKA OCKSÅ, SÅ OM NÅGON VILL ÖVERSÄTTA - SKICKA TILL MIG!**_

 _ **JAG SKA UPPDATERA SÅ SNART SOM MÖJLIGT,**_

 _ **snart är det sommarlov, och jag kommer förhoppningsvis kunna upd oftare**_

 _ **tills dess**_

 _ **HA DE BRA!**_


End file.
